1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to articles of manufacture and methods for testing pipelines for leaks: by testing and inspecting the interior of the pipeline.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,472 issued to Wood on Jun. 30, 1987 for an apparatus for inspecting the interior of a pipeline; 5,018,545 issued to Wells on May 28, 1991 for an apparatus for cleaning the interior of a lateral pipeline, appear to the inventor and/or his patent agent or patent attorney to be relevant to this application.